parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain (Thomas and Friends)
Captain is a brave motorised lifeboat. He is part of the Search and Rescue Team. Bio When Thomas got lost on Misty Island, he helped in the search for him by taking the Fat Controller to search by sea, and later brought Jobi logs for the construction of the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. When Stephen went missing, Captain, along with the rest of the Search and Rescue Team, went to look for him. Once, Emily accidentally lost her special globe of the world to the sea, but luckily, Captain was there to help push the globe to Cranky, so he could lift it back onto Emily's flatbed. In the nineteenth season, Captain was eager to assist in the rescues of Henry and, later, Rocky, but was unable to assist due to the accidents occurring far from the water. He, along with the rest of the Search and Rescue Team, then responded to an emergency at Brendam Docks. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure he brought the police to arrest Sailor John and was later seen with some divers recovering the treasure in Arlesburgh Harbour. In the twentieth season, he, along with Harold, were called upon to find the Fat Controller and Skiff, after the rail boat went off to sea without his captain in search of a mermaid. They found the two on a small beach near Bluff's Cove, where Captain rescued them and then escorted them back to Arlesburgh Harbour. Persona Captain is a lifeboat who resides at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre in his own small shed, ready, willing, and always on hand raring for action in case of an emergency. He can easily be dispatched from his shed by means of a slipway, but often resides in the small dock at the Search and Rescue Centre too. Being a lifeboat, Captain knows that duty may call out at sea to help and rescue anyone at any time. He takes this role seriously and is highly assertive, confident, and is unfazed in the face of daring, dangerous missions, but is not made ostentatious or egotistical by his important responsibilities. He is level-headed, always knows what has to be done, and shows good leadership skills. Basis Captain is based on an ex-Royal National Lifeboat Institution twin engined Liverpool-class Lifeboat. These originated in 1931 as a single engine design, with the twin engined version being built from 1945 to 1954. The class lasted in service until 1982, when "The Chieftain" was withdrawn from Barmouth Lifeboat Station. Unlike most Liverpools, which were carriage launched, Captain is launched from a slipway. Numerous examples of this class are preserved. Livery Captain's cab is painted yellow, his sides are blue, and his hull is red. He is lined in white. He has a long, thin, yellow mast at the stern of his body. Appearances Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK/US) * Christoffer Staib (Norway; Misty Island Rescue - fifteenth season) * Kentarō Hayami (Japan; Misty Island Rescue theatrical version only) * Hidenari Ugaki (Japan; Misty Island Rescue DVD onwards) * Walter Wigand (Germany; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Cezary Kwieciński (Poland; Misty Island Rescue - fifteenth season) * Jacek Król (Poland; eighteenth season onwards) * Alexander Heeren (The Netherlands; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Armando Réndiz (Latin America; Misty Island Rescue onwards) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada; Misty Island Rescue - eighteenth season) * Thibault Lacour (France and French speaking Canada; nineteenth season onwards) * Salvador Serrano (Spain) * Yehonatan Magon (Israel) * Pasi Ruohonen (Finland; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Trivia * Captain's livery is identical to Bulstrode's My First Thomas toy. * Captain uses a chassis to launch himself into the water, identical to the one Skiff has. Quotes :"Batter me broadside!" - Captain, after Butch knocks some metal pipes into the sea, Stuck on You, fifteenth season. :"Don't look at me, I only do rescues on water!" - Captain, Toby to the Rescue, magazine story. :"Did somebody lose their ball?!" - Captain, when the giant globe falls into the sea, Emily Saves the World, eighteenth season. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Adventures * TrackMaster * Wind-up * Boss (discontinued) * Capsule Collection Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Watercraft Category:The Main Line Loop Category:Sodor Search and Rescue Centre Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:CGI Series-Only Characters Category:Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Brave Charaters Category:HiT Entertainment Characters Category:2010 Introductions